1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter input apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed a technique relating to inputting of parameters for operating a certain apparatus. The proposed technique relates to a cellular phone. In the cellular phone, setting screens for performing setting relating to telephone communication, e-mail, and camera are displayed on a liquid crystal monitor in multi-window layout. The color of each of the windows displayed in multi-window layout varies from one setting screen to another. Further, input keys of a key operating portion of the cellular phone are configured to illuminate in a plurality of colors. In this respect, the illumination color of each input key is made the same as the color of an active window.